The Loud House Q&A (reboot)
by PokeManiac7
Summary: A fan made Q&A for The Loud House. None of this is cannon, I'm just having a little fun! Please enjoy!


**Well, I'm going back to one of my original stories! In case you didn't know, The Loud House Q &A was one of my old BPLM (Before Pokemon Lunar Moon) stories, meaning, it sucked... It REALLY sucked.**

 **There was someone in the reviews of the original saying some stupid stuff (also St Elmo's Fire was being stupid again, I didn't have a chapter that wasn't a story entry). Mormon Stereotype (actually his name) said some stuff but the main thing is him talking about Lola not being able to read until a certain episode. The story was written before that episode, and I was going of the wiki. If you're gonna yell at someone, make sure what you're complaining about was a fact when the story was made.**

 **The for the last one, I said put questions for me to make answers to in the reviews. That was kinda stupid. DO NOT put questions in the reviews, please PM me if you wanna get your question featured, reviews are for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (look'n at YOU Elmo's Fire) and not questions.**

 **Alright, on with the story.**

* * *

Lincoln made a TV set up in his room. There were lights, a camera, and a seat with Luna sitting on it. "Are you making another Q&A?" Luna asked. Lincoln chuckled. "Yeah, the last one sucked." Lincoln said "It was back when LoudHouseFan sucked at writing." Luna looked at him with an 'are you serious' look. "He changed his username." Luna said "He's Pokemaniac7 now." Lincoln paused. "Wait..." Lincoln said "he doesn't care about us anymore..."

* * *

 **Luna**

* * *

"Alright, this one is by Guest" Lincoln said "Luna, is there an instrument you CAN'T play?" Luna thought a bit. "The recorder." Luna answered "I hate that thing. I never played it because of the screeching like a thousand bats screaming in your ear!" Lincoln looked for another. "Ah! Here's one. It's by fnafboy20044." Lincoln said "Luna, have you ever heard of 'It Doesn't Matter' by Tony Harnell?" Luna thought a bit. "What song?" Luna asked. Lincoln paused.

* * *

 **Lisa**

* * *

"Alright Lisa, you only have one question." Lincoln said "It's by a Guest. What would you do if you switched brains with Leni?" Lisa thought. "Well if I was in Leni's body, I would have the perfect excuse to act like an idiot." Lisa answered. Lincoln agreed with that.

* * *

 **Lucy**

* * *

"Alright Lucy, Here's your question!" Lincoln said "It's by Guest. Have you ever met a ghost with the most?" Lucy thought a bit. "What does that even mean?" Lucy asked.

* * *

 **Clyde**

* * *

"Alright Clyde, here are the questions." Lincoln said "This is by JimmyDan. Clyde, you need to find someone other than Lori." They both paused for a bit. "That's not even a question." Clyde said. "Alright, this next one is by a guest. Clyde, you need to find someon- OH GOD DANG-IT!"

* * *

 **Lincoln**

* * *

"Alright Lincoln, lets do this!" Clyde said "This one is by kman134. What would you do if Batman came in your room and recruited you as Robin?" Lincoln thought a bit. "Well, I'd fell bad for Robin..." Lincoln said "but I HAVE to say YES! Just imagine the adventures well have beating up baddies!" Clyde looked for another. "Ah, here's one!" Clyde said "It's by Aaron Nava. If your sisters pushed you to the edge were you can control yourself, what would happen?" Lincoln thought a bit. "I dunno." Lincoln answered.

* * *

"Wait, don't leave!" Lincoln said "We have one more, but it doesn't say who it's to, so we'll have EVERYONE answer it! Have you ever been shot out of a cannon!"

Lori: "..." Lori paused "What?"

Leni: "Yeah! I have been shot out of a cannon!" Leni answered. "He's not talking about roller-coasters." Lincoln said.

Luna: "Well one time I put my giant speaker right behind me on max volume, and it kinda felt I was being shot out of a cannon." Luna answered.

Luan: "..." Luan paused "...I lost a bet..."

Lynn: "I think I'd be tough enough!" Lynn answered.

Lucy: "Well, someone offered to launch me, but I declined." Lucy answered. Lincoln paused. "Where are you hanging out?"

Lana: "No, I haven't..." Lana answered.

Lola: "No, I haven't..." Lola answered "...But I wish I COULD."

Lisa: "I'm intelligent enough to not do such an idiotic thing." Lisa answered.

Lincoln: "Well, I haven't, and I don't have a funny answer." Lincoln answered.

Clyde: "I don't have a funny answer either..." Clyde answered.

Lily: "Goo goo!" Lily answered... or stated... or exclaimed... no what f**k it, answered.

* * *

 **Well, this was pretty short. The next chapter will have any questions asked in my PM's. I don't really have anything to say other than I wrote this hole thing in one session, and it's the first time I've done that APLM (After Pokemon Lunar Moon).**


End file.
